


Omedetou - 誕生日おめでとう

by barbaravitoriatp



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal, Not Canon Compliant
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-09 04:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbaravitoriatp/pseuds/barbaravitoriatp
Summary: Esse fora o melhor aniversárioque Yuuri poderia ter desejado em sua vida.Ele, Viktor e o pôr-do-sol a lhes abençoar.





	Omedetou - 誕生日おめでとう

**Author's Note:**

> ◈ ユーリ!!! on ICE e seus respectivos personagens aqui descritos são de exclusividade de sua criadora, as criadoras Sayo Yamamoto e Mitsurō Kubo, além da produtora MAPPA e outros representantes como suas distribuidoras que possuem direitos autorais sobre a obra.
> 
> ◈ SHIPP: Victuuri/Viktuuri [Katsuki Yūri X Viktor Nikiforov].
> 
> ◈ UNIVERSO DIVERGENTE DO ORIGINAL. Fanfic criada antes da apresentação do episódio, em que Viktor e Yuuri trocam alianças. Há uma continuação em español intitulada [Happībāsudē – ハッピーバースデー](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12879633).
> 
> ◈ Imagem de capa por Freepik Design e editada por mim. Mais informações em [OMEDETOU – NEW VERSION](http://fav.me/dc30ado).
> 
> ◈ Possui enredo homossexual, ou seja, homens em relacionamento amoroso, com descrições gráficas ou não. Caso você seja homofóbico, preconceituoso ou intolerante, favor não seja uma pessoa grosseira ao vir ler e comentar dizeres estúpidos.
> 
> As histórias aqui postada são de exclusividade minha, Plágio é crime conforme a LEI Nº 9.610, DE 19 DE FEVEREIRO DE 1998 e Art. 184 do Código Penal – Decreto Lei 2848/40.
> 
> Omedetou - 誕生日おめでとう – 2016 – Bárbara Vitória ©

****

* * *

 

**Capítulo 1 — A felicidade de um momento**

 

O dia se passara tranquilo, o inverno já despontava assim como as primeiras rajadas de neve a cair. O tempo era perfeito para mim, agradável, me fazendo lembrar da Rússia, a com sentimentos saudosistas. Confesso que foi uma grande loucura minha deixar de lado toda a minha vida e seguir para o Japão, mas ao olhar nos olhos de Yuuri e ver sua felicidade por minha presença eu me sentia satisfeito por minhas ações.

E hoje era um desses dias. Yuuri havia crescido nesse decorrer de tempo. Mudado daquele rapaz tímido e rechonchudo – não que eu desgostasse de sua antiga forma - para um homem confiante de si e com uma sensualidade que hipnotizava tanto os jurados quanto a plateia de suas apresentações.

E era essa sensualidade somada a sua timidez e otimismo, fizeram com que me apaixonar-se por ele. E por isso eu deseja imensamente recompensá-lo por todo o amor que me era ofertado.

}{

_terça-feira, 15:00 hrs, 29 de novembro_

 

Com o auxílio da Sra. Katsuki, organizei uma espécie de jantar reservado nas fontes termais da família de Yuuri. Comprei-lhe um bolo, alguns presentes e dentre eles um anel incrustado e trabalhado em ouro branco.

Hoje no dia de seu aniversário eu declararia meu amor, faltavam poucos minutos para o [pôr-do-sol ](http://hikersbay.com/climate/november/japan/tokyo?lang=pt), e eu já tinha tudo organizado. Ninguém iria nos incomodar, nem mesmo Yurio ou Mari, que parecia estar aficionada com um possível romance entre treinador e atleta.

Tudo pronto, faltava somente o principal da festa, a chegada de Yuuri que seria chamado ao local com a desculpa de ver o progresso de Makkachin após seu pequeno acidente da última semana. Agora lhe faltava esperar, e espera foi grande, quase uma hora.

Faltando quase meia-hora para o início da noite, Yuuri chegou correndo ofegante e com uma grande quantidade de gelo sobre seu casaco, o óculos todo embaçado e as mãos frias a tremer pelo tempo. Não perdi tempo em aquecê-lo e o levar para dentro deixando de lado todo o meu plano inicial.

Seria impossível deixá-lo naquele frio, não o queria doente. Por isso optei por somente parabenizá-lo pelos anos de vida que ganhara. Com as roupas trocadas, o corpo já aquecido e um copo de chá quente em mãos lhe ofereci um pedaço do bolo.

— Tanjoubi Omedetou Yūri-san¹ — ditei com um sinal de reverência.

O sorriso radiante que encheu o seu rosto me deixou corado de vergonha pelo meu próximo ato, com uma timidez e medo nunca antes sentido, me ajoelhei a sua frente e com toda a coragem que consegui lhe entreguei uma caixinha de veludo azul. Ele muito temeroso a abriu assustado com o gesto, mas a surpresa maior ali dentro estava e sua alegria transformou-se em lágrimas que passaram a molhar meus ombros quando ele pulou sobre mim num abraço apertado.

Ficamos ali parados por alguns minutos, sentindo o corpo um do outro. O sol por trás de nós se punha enfim, e a promessa de amor que eu lhe fizera não necessitou nem mais de uma palavra sequer, no entanto pude ouvir, abafado pelo meu pescoço um singelo  _“arigatou” ._

**Author's Note:**

> [1]. _Tanjoubi Omedetou Yūri-san¹_ significa "Feliz aniversário Yūri-san" em japonês.  
> 


End file.
